


Just a Stroll

by comatosebadger



Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Fraser and RayK taking Diefenbaker for a walk.





	Just a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/gifts).




End file.
